Los colores de una sombra
by JadeIcaria
Summary: ¡SPOILERS! / post-Reichenbach / Un año después del suicidio de Sherlock, Watson empieza a sospechar que su amigo no está realmente muerto y que le vigila de alguna forma, sin dejarse ver. ¿Es real o se está volviendo loco?  Friendship
1. Dreams

**Sherlock  
><strong>

**L O S C O L O R E S D E U N A S O M B R A  
><strong>

_**by JadeIcaria**_

* * *

><p>Llueve en Londres.<p>

Como cada día.

Pero hoy es distinto.

Camino lento porque he recuperado mi muleta. Después de la muerte de Sherlock volví a sentir un dolor agudo en la pierna, ese que mi amigo había conseguido hacerme olvidar. Cuando él murió mi muslo simplemente volvió a dolerme, de la misma manera que duele el corazón.

Es horrible pensar que Sherlock está muerto. Más que muerto, porque no murió sin motivo, o por causas naturales, o en silencio. Vi con mis propios ojos su caída y oí su despedida. Ese claro _adiós John_ con voz rota que me encogió el corazón. Yo presencié la muerte del único detective asesor del mundo.

Pero sé por qué lo hizo. Soy el único. Lestrade quedó destrozado cuando supo la noticia, se siente culpable y dice que es mejor no indagar más y dejar que el tiempo cure las heridas; más o menos igual que Mycroft, al que no he visto más. La Señora Hudson se pone a llorar cada vez que menciono a Sherlock, por lo que nadie quiere escucharme cuando intento contar la verdad.

Lo sé. Sherlock murió para protegernos.

Intentó que me creyera que era un fraude. Odiaba que le tomaran por farsante, pero aún así intentó ensuciar su propia imagen antes de morir. Por nosotros. Porque tenía miedo a que nos hicieran daño. Resultó que al final el maldito Moriarty tenía razón y Sherlock tenía un corazoncito oculto tras esa coraza de hielo.

Hoy, un año después de la muerte de mi mejor amigo, vuelvo por primera vez a Baker Street 221B.

Tengo la puerta justo enfrente; no ha cambiado nada. Si cierro los ojos puedo ver a Sherlock saliendo mientras se coloca la bufanda y se alza el cuello de la gabardina.

Tengo que recordarme que está muerto antes de entrar. Miss Hudson me está esperando con cara de preocupación.

─¡Querido! ─exclama, cogiéndome del brazo─. Gracias por venir. Yo sola no puedo recogerlo todo…

─Lo sé, Miss Hudson ─murmuro. Durante un año he logrado evitar este momento, pero ya no puedo huir más de este sitio. Parece que el tiempo se ha detenido a mi alrededor y solo existo yo y las escaleras que me llevarán a mi antiguo hogar. _Nuestro_ antiguo hogar. El silencio lo invade. El aire es tenso y cargado. No hay que ser detective para averiguar que aquí vivió alguien que ahora está muerto.

Un paso, dos, tres. Estoy arriba… Cojo aire y cuando llego lo exhalo. Ya estoy dentro.

Todo está intacto. Como si Sherlock tuviera que volver de un momento a otro. Los agujeros de bala en la pared, la calavera, los libros, la mesita del café… Alguien tendrá que recoger todo esto. Yo, supongo. Doy una vuelta sobre mí mismo, observándolo todo, guardando en la memoria cada detalle. ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Por dónde comenzar a olvidar a Sherlock, a enterrar su vida, a convertir su existencia en un mero recuerdo?

Le pedí un milagro, y, por muy ridículo que suene, sigo esperándolo. Por eso me resistí a quitar sus cosas del sitio correcto, por si volvía. Sé que se mosquearía si cambiáramos algo de su caos ordenado.

_Muerto, John, muerto- _me repito a mí mismo mentalmente, porque empiezo a caer en la tentación de soñar en un mundo donde Holmes está vivo.

─Aquí están las cajas ─señala Miss Hudson. Asiento con la cabeza y me alejo un poco. Abro la ventana para que corra un poco el aire. Hay que ventilar la sala, huele demasiado a Sherlock.

─Estaré abajo ─dice finalmente.

Una vez se ha ido, me dejo caer en la butaca y me friego las sienes con insistencia. Debe de haber una manera de salir adelante, de dejar atrás toda esta pesadilla. Dios, ya hace un año y no he mejorado nada. Es de locos.

Arrastro mi sillón hasta el lado de la ventana porque no tengo ganas de cojear y me dedico a mirar los transeúntes. Ya es de noche y la poca luz que hay en la calle se debe a los faroles amarillentos.

Ese paisaje me ha sido tan familiar durante tanto tiempo… Ahí abajo la gente pasa por delante del 221B sin saber que aquí vivió un genio.

Y entonces ocurre. Es solo un movimiento casi imperceptible que veo de reojo, y ni siquiera puedo asegurar que sea real. Una sombra en una esquina, un abrigo negro que se funde con la oscuridad.

Me levanto apresuradamente y me asomo por la ventana, pero ya no hay nada.

Me dejo caer en el asiento, derrotado.

Solo ha sido una ilusión. Una vez más he sido víctima de la esperanza.

* * *

><p>Hello! :3<p>

No estoy especialmente orgullosa de este primer capítulo, pero bueno. Espero que haya gustado mínimamente. (En ese caso, dejo caer que tengo un bonito one-shot post-Reichenbach llamado _**Sentidos** _xD) Yyy nada, en cuanto pueda subo el siguiente capítulo ^^

¡Los reviews son bienvenidos! (y animan a continuar :D)

(Estoy obsesionada-loca con Sherlock. Agh.)


	2. Alone

_¡Hola! :) Aquí estoy de nuevo. Estos días estoy inspirada :3 Quiero agradeceros los reviews, realmente animan ^o^ y también hacer un llamamiento a aquellos que leen pero no comentan, e incluso ponen la historia en favoritos sin decir nada. Por favor, comunicadme de alguna forma que me leéis T^T De todas formas, ¡espero que os guste este segundo fragmento! Que por cierto... Dejamos un momento a Watson y nos vamos a visitar a Sherlock :3_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

><p>Molly echó un vistazo crítico a su alrededor. Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, empujó la puerta y se metió dentro del piso para luego cerrar rápidamente. Nadie podía verla si quería que todo saliera bien.<p>

─Buenas noches ─dijo en voz alta mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero. Abrió la luz y al instante pudo ver a Sherlock, sentado en el sofá y mirando fijamente la pared.

─Buenas noches, Molly.

Entonces la mujer se dio cuenta de que el abrigo de Sherlock, colgado al lado del suyo, estaba húmedo. Se acercó a él y meditó las palabras que iba a decir:

─ ¿Has salido, Sherlock?

─Hmmm ─fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

─Sherlock ─le llamó de nuevo─. Hazme caso.

Solo entonces el detective se dignó en apartar la vista de la pared y clavar sus ojos azules en los de Molly.

─¿Has salido? ─repitió ella sentándose en el brazo del sofá, con las manos en el regazo─. Tu chaqueta está empapada.

─Muy aguda. Sí, Molly, he salido ─Sherlock se levantó y dio un par de vueltas por la habitación. Era el pequeño apartamento que había alquilado para esconderse tras fingir su muerte. Solo Molly conocía su secreto. Era la única en la que podía confiar.

─Quedamos en que no saldrías hasta que estuviera todo arreglado, ¡es peligroso! ─le recriminó ella.

─También quedamos en que tú vigilarías a John y procurarías que estuviera bien ─Sherlock arqueó las cejas en expresión reprobadora.

─Y eso es lo que hago ─replicó Molly─. Le vigilo a todas horas. Está… Bien.

─No, no lo está ─la cortó él, tajante. Sin duda, su escapada al exterior había sido productiva. Se había dedicado a perseguir a John, obviamente. Tenía que comprobar que estaba bien, después de todo el daño que le había causado. Todo lo que estaba pasando al médico era culpa suya. Sí, había salvado su vida, pero Watson no hubiera corrido peligro si no se hubiera hecho amigo suyo y se hubiera convertido en el punto débil de Sherlock. Así que, en resumidas cuentas, Sherlock se sentía culpable.

─Vuelve a utilizar su muleta, así que el daño psicosomático ha vuelto, cosa que indica que su estado de ánimo ha caído en picado ─señaló─. Ojeras muy marcadas, no duerme por las noches: estrés postraumático. Además, su psiquiatra está realmente desesperada, ergo no ha progresado mucho ─Holmes se disponía a seguir enumerando indicios del mal estado de John, pero Molly le interrumpió.

─Ya, ya lo he entendido ─dijo, vencida. En el fondo lo sabía. Ella podía detectar cuando alguien estaba mal e intentaba parecer feliz. Lo había visto en Sherlock antes de su falsa muerte, y lo había visto en John ahora. Pero no podía decirle al detective que su mejor amigo estaba fatal por su culpa, porque Sherlock no dudaría en salir a la calle y exponerse a los peligros que aún le acechaban.

En fin, ahora ya daba igual, porque Holmes ya había dado el paso y lo había descubierto por su cuenta.

Por una parte, estaba satisfecha de ver un poco más allá de la coraza de hielo a la que Sherlock la tenía habituada. Sabía que él lo estaba pasando realmente mal mintiéndole al que había sido y era su único y mejor amigo. Recordó como, tras mucho insistir, Sherlock confesó lo horrible que había sido presenciar como John se derrumbaba delante de su falsa tumba y le pedía un milagro.

_Que estuviera vivo_. Bien, el caso es que lo estaba, pero no podía decírselo. Al menos, no de momento. No hasta que volver con él no supusiera ponerle en peligro otra vez.

─¿Qué vas a hacer? ─preguntó Molly finalmente.

─No puedo hacer nada. ─contestó Sherlock tras unos instantes de silencio. Luego le deseó unas buenas noches y se retiró a su habitación.

Se sentó sobre la cama y se revolvió el pelo con ansia. Estaba harto de estar encerrado en ese apartamento y de seguir fingiendo que estaba muerto solo porque algunos aliados de Moriarty podían estar aún al acecho. Quería salir y gritar el mundo que estaba vivo. Y que John lo oyera, que supiera que los milagros se cumplen.

_La soledad es lo que tengo. La soledad me protege- _había dicho una vez. _No. Los amigos protegen a la gente- _había replicado John. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanta razón tenía su amigo. La soledad, que en teoría le protegía, le corría por la sangre como veneno, le emponzoñaba el corazón, no le dejaba vivir en paz; era como una armadura de hierro que le asfixiaba lentamente.

Watson le había dicho que era un héroe y el mejor hombre que había conocido jamás; y él se lo pagaba haciéndole sufrir, obligándole a pensar que estaba muerto y que nunca regresaría.

Cogió el violín y se acercó a la ventana para contemplar la lluvia caer sobre el asfalto.

Era una de aquellas noches especiales en las que compondría una melancólica canción.

* * *

><p><em>Espero traer el capítulo 3 pronto, donde volveremos con John y sus (reales) paranoias :3 Y eso, que si leéis, hacedmelo saber, sea en review o en mensaje. Lo que queráis. Aunque sea un simple "hola" xDDDD<em>

_Estos capítulos han sido muy lentos, pero pronto empezará la acción... Espero._

_¡Besos!_


	3. Rain

_¡Hello! Siento la tardanza, pero aquí estoy de nuevo n.n_

_Gracias a todos por comentar y manifestaros. Sin vuestros comentarios, hace tiempo que habría dejado de escribir :3 Kiarah, me alegro mucho de que te hayas hecho una cuenta solo para comentarme, ¡gracias! por cierto, mi intención no era decir que Sherlock no puede confiar en John, sino que Molly es la única en la que puede confiar sin ponerla en peligro, jajaja. Tendré que arreglar la frase. Gracias también LackyChan, RoSavery, etc. ^o^  
><em>

_ Un saludo a todos y espero que os gusten los siguientes capítulos~ Os dejo con el 3 ^^ _

* * *

><p>No quiero hacerlo, pero es inevitable. Cada vez que salgo a la calle me giro de vez en cuando, vigilo las esquinas y los lugares apartados. En vano, claro. Y aún sabiendo que me espera una decepción, sigo esperando ver una mirada azul que destaque entre las demás.<p>

Quizás estoy loco. Sí, es lo más probable. Pero podría jurar que no estoy solo, que en alguna parte Sherlock sigue conmigo. No se lo he contado a nadie por miedo a que me tomen por chiflado. Es una sensación que nadie más puede entender: la de notar a otra persona cerca sin verla ni saber de ella. No son los sentidos los que me indican que está cerca, es… Una intuición. Sé que es imposible, pero ahí está.

Y por eso sigo esperando.

Me dejo caer en la silla del bar. En esta misma mesa dije por primera vez eso de _¡No soy su cita!_ que luego repetí innombrables veces, sin éxito. Daría lo que fuera por poderlo decir otra vez, pero ya no tengo mi otra mitad, la que me miraba con una media sonrisa divertida cuando me exasperaba.

Por un momento me pregunto qué se ha hecho del soldado John Watson, el que resistía situaciones extremas de la guerra. Antes no me dolían ni las balas, y ahora una sola lágrima puede destrozarme el corazón. Como la que derramó Sherlock desde la terraza de St. Barts. Sí, creo que fue allí donde el Soldado Watson murió, asesinado por la tristeza.

Aquí, en este bar, espiamos al asesino de nuestro primer caso juntos. Bueno, Sherlock lo hizo mientras yo comía. Como ahora no tengo hambre (nunca tengo hambre, ni sueño, ni ganas de nada) me dedico a mirar a través del cristal. Es de noche, llueve, hace frío y apenas hay nadie fuera.

Precisamente por eso lo veo. Ahora sí que no tengo ninguna duda. Es real. En aquella esquina, un retazo de bufanda azul. Me levanto de un salto y me abalanzo hacia el exterior, ignorando la lluvia cayendo sobre mí, empapándome, corro resbalando una y otra vez con los charcos, entre los coches y los taxis que frenan al último segundo para no atropellarme, grito en silencio su nombre, porque sé que hay alguien ahí, sé que alguien tiene que escucharme, sé que mi corazón no me engaña.

─ ¡Sherlock!

Tumbo la esquina donde he visto la silueta. La calle, sumida en la penumbra, está desierta. Solo algo llama la atención. Un punto en medio de la nada. Me acerco hacia allí dando tumbos como un títere sin cabeza. Cuando llego, me dejo caer de rodillas y estrujo la bufanda azul entre mis manos. Sí, es real. Puedo tocarla. Está caliente. Hace pocos minutos estaba protegiendo el cuello de alguien. Si me la acerco al rostro puedo sentir _su_ olor.

─ ¡Sé que estás aquí! ─grito. _¡Sé que estás vivo! _

Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor rápidamente. No hay nadie, pero no puede haber ido muy lejos. Rastreo las calles contiguas en busca de cualquier señal, pero Holmes sabe cómo huir sin ser visto.

Pero ¿por qué?

¿Por qué se niega a volver a la vida... A volver conmigo?

Es como si pudiera volver a oírla. Esa despedida que sonaba a sentencia. _Goodbye, John_.

* * *

><p><em>Tengo que reconocer que este capítulo me gusta especialmente. La imagen de John bajo la lluvia me parece muy tierna :3<em>

_Un saludo especial a Aida, que me ha preguntado de qué iba mi fanfic y la he spoileado sin querer xDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Sorry ;_;  
><em>

_¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto!_


End file.
